That night she went to him
by hazelnight
Summary: I rested my head on his shoulders. "You know I'm broken, Adrian. I could never love you right."  He cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. The intensity of his green gaze surprised me. "No!" He said fiercely. "Rose, you're perfect."  -Set in BP
1. Chapter 1

**This is right when Rose comes back from chasing Dimitri in Blood Promise. She leaves Lissa's room after their long chat, and somehow, finds her way back to Adrian's room. ;) I thought this scene squeezed perfectly into the book. Sorry for any little descrepencies, but bear with me, it's worth it !**

* * *

><p>I was halfway back to the Dhampir dorm when I realized I had nowhere to stay. My old room had been cleared out, and it wouldn't be ready until the next evening. I paused in the empty courtyard. The sun had set after one other day without Dimitri. I wasn't so sure I wanted to keep track of them.<p>

I felt that familiar pang of pain. Not just any pain. It was gut-wrenching, heart-stopping pain that wouldn't let me forget that I had _murdered_ the one true love of my life. I could kid myself all I wanted. Pretend he had already been gone, pretend he had wanted this… but I had stabbed a silver stake through his heart all the same.

My eyes tiredly scanned the campus. Lissa and I had talked off the rest of the human afternoon, and it was now early human evening, or early Moroi morning. All the kids I knew would be busy in their classes for the rest of the night-that is, the day. I had to get used to that again.

_Wait. _A ghost of a smiled found its way on my lips. Not _all _the kids I knew.

Without another thought, I veered around and let my legs carry me there. I looked like hell, I knew. So what? I'd been _through _it. What else was new?

When he opened his door at my insistent knocking, I could tell right away he had been sleeping. His hair was tousled, but much more liberally than with his usual careful styling, and his green eyes were half-closed. They sharpened the instant they saw me.

"Little dhampir" Adrian said sleepily. "I know you've been out of town, but surely you remember this is no time to make a booty call. Even though" he pretended to think about it "I could make an exception for you." Even with his eyes half-closed, his lazy smile was still devastating.

And that was all it took. _Ladies and gentlemen, let the floodgates open_. Suddenly, tears were flooding down my cheek, at the speed of a tsunami. I, Rose Hathaway, had killed countless Strigoi. Give me my best guy friend with a bad joke though, and I was bawling like a baby.

"Rose!" Adrian sounded alarmed. "Here, come in. Everything is okay." He soothed me, leading me by the elbow towards his bed. Halfway there, he seemed to change his mind, as if he thought the early monsoon was because of his comment, and brought me to the couch instead. I found myself laughing through my tears, something I think concerned him even more.

It wasn't just because of him, I knew that. It was all this pent-up emotion I hadn't allowed myself to feel. Not in Russia, not in front of Alberta, not even in front of Lissa. But suddenly, it was all out and showed no sign of stopping.

Adrian held me against him while I sobbed and shook, his arm wrapped tight around my shoulders. He was silent; something I appreciated after telling my story so many times in so short a time. I needed to process this on my own. After what seemed like forever, the flow seemed to slowly ebb away, leaving me feeling incredibly self-conscious. I hadn't seen Adrian in months, and even though he had told me at the airport we should catch up, I don't think he meant it in the _you-can-have-a-nervous-breakdown-and-snot-all-over-my-classy-Ralph-Lauren-shirt_ way.

With my face resting against his neck like that, I also had to admit he smelled pretty damn good. I had caught him in his pjs (who wears Ralph Lauren to sleep? Only him), so he didn't have any cologne on, but his skin had a clean, sharp, strangely invigorating tang to it, miles apart from Dimitri's own musky scent- _no,_ I couldn't think about that.

"Do you want to talk?" Adrian asked while I wiped my tear-streaked, blotchy cheeks on the back of my sleeve. He sounded surprisingly gentle.

"Nah." I tried to joke, my voice thick from tears. "I figured I might just cry and run, you know."

His lazy smile returned. He brought his hand to my cheek and softly brushed away a tear I had missed. His emerald eyes were inches away from mine, unusually troubled. "Don't run out again on me, little dhampir."

I instinctively pressed myself against him. After so many hard, lonely weeks, chasing Dimitri then losing him all over again… Adrian's affection and body warmth were an oasis in a desert.

"I wouldn't have anywhere else to go anyways." I sniffed. _Wow, Rose, are you really playing the pathetic card?_

"That's because all the people who love you are right here." He met my gaze evenly. Trust Adrian to turn something so corny into something so charming.

"Oh, Adrian, I missed you!" Those words were as impulsive as the hug that followed them. I had given up a lot to go after Dimitri, and the short time spent with Lissa and now Adrian made me realise just how much.

He rubbed my back. "Little dhampir, you are going to make me blush." He said lightly, but I could see the happiness shining in his eyes.

I looked down. "I killed Dimitri." I spoke quietly, those horrible words splintering yet another little fragment of my heart. "I killed him." I shrugged, and glanced back up at him, waiting for his judgment.

His response was long in coming, face conflicted.

"That's what he would have wanted, little dhampir." Adrian said at last. It was a statement, not a question. A statement of a fact we were both painfully aware of.

"He was my everything." I said simply, hiccupping slightly, not caring how cheesy I sounded. I rarely discussed my feelings about Dimitri to anyone. But Adrian had known the truth about us since the beginning. Somehow, I felt like that meant something. "You have no idea how badly it hurts." I whispered.

He held me tight still, but this time wouldn't meet me eyes. "I think I do." He said in a low voice.

I flinched. Lissa had told me he really loved me, and I had promised him a fair shot when I got back. Yet here I was, crying my heart out over my ex, in his arms.

I jumped to my feet. "I have to go." I told him, horrified. "I'm a horrible person."

He grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. "Rose, no one so hot could ever be horrible." How he could say that with a straight face, I would never know. "Stay. I'm happy you came to me."

I shot him a disbelieving look, suddenly questioning his sanity. "You're happy I came crying over Dimitri to you?" I clarified. You could never be too sure, right? I glanced around the room, searching for any signs that he was heavily intoxicated. But no, no empty glasses lying around.

His gaze followed mine and paused on the liquor cabinet. I had the feeling he really would have wanted something strong. His eyes finally traveled back to me, with difficulty, but they stayed there.

"No." He corrected, shaking his head. "I'm happy you came to me when you needed a friend." I let him pull me by the hand back to the couch, back into his arms.

I rested my head on his shoulders. "You know I'm broken, Adrian, right? I could never love you right."

He cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him. The intensity of his green gaze surprised me. "No!" He said fiercely. "Rose, you're _perfect."_

I snorted, but couldn't completely stop my lips from stretching into a smile. "Only you could think that."

"Well, anyone who has seen you naked would." He said smugly, leaning back into the couch and flexing his biceps.

How could he do that? Go from being so serious one second, to so light-hearted the next? Adrian Ivashkov was a mystery. Except-

"You've never seen me naked!" I exclaimed, sitting up.

An interested gleam flashed through his eyes. "Why, am I about to?"

"No, of course not!" I growled, jabbing my elbow into his ribs. He winced. _Oups._

"I'm only kidding, little dhampir." He told me as I settled back next to him comfortably. There was a pause. "Unless you want to?" He added hopefully, flashing his devilishly handsome grin.

I elbowed him again, taking care to do it less hard this time.

My eyes closed. He seemed to sense the change in mood and squeezed my arm.

"Sleep, little dhampir." He rested his cheek against my forehead. "I'll watch over you."

I wanted to point out how this statement was wrong on so many levels, even just physically speaking, but his body warmth was lulling me into sleep, the scent of his skin lingering in my nose. I suddenly realized how nice it was to be able to just abandon myself into his arms, without having to worry about having my throat slit open during my sleep, or worse. Adrian wasn't a bad guy, as far as guys went.

He started rhythmically caressing my hair. Dimitri had loved my hair. I tensed, expecting the usual pang of pain when I so much as thought about him. It didn't come. Instead, I felt only Adrian's rhythmical stroking of my hair, as steady as the beat of his heart.

I snuggled into him. Maybe when I woke up we could have that dating conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no kissing this time! But it's only the beginning of their story, and slow can be sweet sometimes :) Review &amp; Rate please :D Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wasn't going to continue this story, since I've ever only done oneshots, but you guys are really hard to refuse (and Rose and Adrian were really too hard to abandon :P). So here's the next part, and I have a feeling it'll go on for a while now, so I hope you'll stick with me ;)**

**Btw, the begining is a little dark, since Rose is still traumatised in Blood Promise when she comes back, but it gets lighter... thanks to our favorite Moroi. ;)**

_**PART 2**_

Dimitri!

_My heart started pounding as soon as I saw him. We were alone, back in that cabin in the woods where I had experienced my first and only time. Dimitri stood before me, his presence as intoxicating as ever. A few loose strands of hair escaped his loose ponytail, framing his wonderful eyes. Warm, loving eyes._

"_Dimitri!" I gasped, and started to take a step towards him, wanting to just hurl myself into his arms and forget everything that had happened since. But before I could get to him, his eyes changed Hardened, chilled by the cold of death. _

"_You killed me, Rose." He said, his voice a dagger to my heart. "You killed me."_

"_No!" I tried to protest. "I didn't. I mean, I had to. I-" I didn't know what I was saying anymore. My rambling died on my lips as another figure materialized by his side. My mouth widened in horror. I couldn't breathe._

"_You killed me, Rose." Mason's ghostly apparition echoed. They both spoke those words again, in unison, tearing me apart. "You killed me, Rose."_

_I wanted to scream to them that they had it all wrong. I had been trying to save them both. I desperately wanted them back by my side again. I had never wanted them to get hurt…But their words rang on and on, blocking out my own voice until I couldn't even hear myself scream. _

"Little dhampir!" A new voice made me snap out of my nightmare. I instinctively leapt off the sofa, my eyes flying open, lowering myself into a defensive crouch.

"Rose! Rose, it's only me!" I turned to face him, ready to strike, blood roaring through my ears, and that's when recognition dawned on my face. It was Adrian.

He was sitting on the edge of the couch, freshly shaven, tousled hair stylishly falling into his worried green eyes. Green, not brown or a ghostly white. _I was okay._

I allowed myself to relax, straightening out of my crouch, suddenly feeling drained. My throat felt raw, and I realized I must have been screaming in my sleep. Letting my hair fall in front of my face, I sat back on the sofa. My muscles were shaking, and there was a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away, no matter how many times I swallowed painfully.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, not meeting Adrian's eyes. He probably thought I was psychotic by now. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, don't worry, all girls react that way when I leave them in the morning." Adrian joked.

I glanced up at him, shooting him a shaky smile. He seemed to take that as a sign that it was now safe to approach me. Adrian slid down next to me, and started rubbing my back in a slow, comforting gesture. "I only went to take a five minute shower, little dhampir." He told me, his eyes anxious. "When I came back, you were writhing in pain. And you're a difficult one to wake."

"I know." I grimaced, taking a deep breath to try to steady my racing heart.

Adrian turned to face me, a lazy smile stretching on his lips. "You know, I think my mom would really like you." He announced out of the blue.

I smiled slightly, caught off guard by the sudden change of conversation. "Why, because I'm a crazy little dhampir with no promise mark and a double runaway record?"

"Well of course, those things help." He said pleasantly. "But she's always complaining I spend too much time in the shower, and she thinks I hog all the hot water. However, as soon as I leave your side, little dhampir, you get yourself in a horrible heartbreak, so I have to make it quick." He sighed, pretending to be appalled.

I grinned. Talking with Adrian was quickly making me feel better, and the warmth of his body so close to mine wasn't all bad either. He had changed his clothes, and was now wearing a gray button-down shirt and jeans (designer, of course). His cologne was…enticing.

"Are you really saying you're a good influence on me?" I raised my eyebrows, not convinced in the least.

"Why, of course, little dhampir." He said cheerfully. I snorted. He stopped rubbing my back, but his arm lingered there, a fact I was pleasantly aware of. "When have I ever suggested anything unreasonable or downright dangerous to you?"

I scoffed. "How about all those times you suggested we should get naked together?"

"Ah yes." His fingers found my neck, absently tracing the outline of my Strigoi marks. I didn't want to tell him that that made my skin feel as if it were on fire. My neck had always been a sensitive spot. "Well, I suppose that could be considered dangerous. Dangerously exciting."

Of course, he just had to flash that dazzling Adrian smile of his.

I rolled my eyes. "I was actually referring to the unreasonable part of your sentence when I said that, but hey, whatever. I guess you're life will be pretty boring then." I said, implying he would have to wait a long, long time if he wanted us to get all hot and steamy.

"With you? Never." He winked at me. He then got to his feet and took a few steps. "Now, my sweet little dhampir, it is supper time, and you must be famished. What do you say we go down to join the others for supper? Unless…" He added "you prefer dinner one on one?" He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Supper with _Lissa _sounds great." I emphasized, ignoring his last comment. I stretched, arching my back as I flexed my muscles after my long slumber. Sleeping had done me good.

Only when I noticed Adrian was watching me, face carefully controlled, did I lower my arms. I had forgotten how doing that brought the spotlight on a particularly prominent part of my body. And him being Adrian, of course, he didn't have the decency to look away. But at least he had the honesty not to pretend he hadn't noticed. "Nice show?" I called him on it wryly. He just grinned, which gave him a mischievous, boyish air. I felt the sudden urge to just ruffle his hair playfully, but he was out of arm's reach.

However great my nap felt (I had slept throughout the day), I suddenly felt the urge for a shower.

"Adrian, do you think-"

Before I could finish, he tossed me a clean towel he had picked up on the table. "Shower is in the bedroom." He indicated. "If you're lucky, there might be some hot water left." He grinned again. He seemed particularly happy today. I didn't want to think about what my being here had to do with it. I wasn't ready to face those implications just yet.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, heading towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in ten." I called out over my shoulder.

"You better be." He drawled. "Or I might not be able to resist the urge to peek."

"And then I wouldn't be able to resist the urge to break your neck."

"Ah, my little Rose." I heard him say fondly, before I closed the bathroom door behind me. "Always so sweet-tongued."

I didn't deign respond to his comment. The warm water was invigorating, brushing away the last traces of sleep and of that horrible nightmare. I hadn't slept that well in a long while, and I knew I had Adrian's presence to thank for that. Maybe he had kept me safe as he had said, after all.

Unfortunately, he only had man-scented shampoo, so I got out of the shower smelling like, well, him.

I pulled on my old clothes, cringing a little as I did so. I hated wearing dirty garments after a clean shower.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I noticed Adrian had left some clothes on the bed for me, and had gallantly stepped out of the room.

I couldn't resist the curiosity to go over and examine them. If there had been a dress, I wouldn't have touched it in a thousand years, but as it was, the black, sequined top with golden embroideries and leggings were actually quite appealing.

I thought it over briefly, then grumbling slightly, just for the sake of it, pulled on the clothes he had chosen for me.

They were both quite form-fitting, but not as much that I felt self-conscious about it, and honestly, they were also quite nice. That Moroi had taste. But never in a million years would I tell him that.

He was waiting for me on the same sofa, a glass of scotch in one hand. When he saw me, he smiled appreciatively.

"Ah little dhampir, you like them." He sounded pleased.

"Don't kid yourself." I brushed past him, heading towards the door. "I just hate wearing dirty clothes."

"Well, I still think no clothes are the best option." He said matter-of-factly, downing his glass and coming over to me.

I was about to snap a retort, when my gaze fell on him. Hidden behind his playful banter and lazy smile was a genuine happiness that warmed my heart. It was no small thing, being able to inspire such a feeling.

I touched his arm, leaning towards him slightly. "One day, who knows, it might happen." I told him in a low voice, locking my eyes with his.

His jaw almost dropped. "Really?" I had taken him totally by surprise.

"Absolutely not!" I laughed at him, feeling better than I had in a long while. I tapped him lightly on the arm. "Come on, let's go already. Lissa's waiting for us." I could feel it through the bond.

"Oh, so there's an _us _now? Little dhampir, you move fast." I heard Adrian call behind me.

I shook my head, not bothering to grace that with a response. A small voice in my head whispered that maybe that was because I wasn't sure what that response would be.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is :) Please tell me if you like the way this is headed! I'll try to update soon. You guys are the best :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again guys ! Here is part 3 :) It's longer than the others because I really wanted to squeeze in this ending before the next part, since I know I won't be able to upload for a while. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>I was easily able to locate Lissa thanks to our bond. To my surprise, she wasn't seated inside the caf with all the other students, but rather had chosen a spot outside, under a large oak. When I searched her mind, I realized it was, for one, because she didn't want to run into Christian (not that he would be there, but she didn't want to take any chances), and also because she wanted to keep her best friend (me) to herself a little longer. That last part made me smile.<p>

When she saw Adrian and I striding over towards her (well, I was striding; Adrian, as with everything else in his life, has a kind of lazy strut that was all his own), her face was illuminated by a large smile. The moonlight only reinforced her ethereal beauty. Silky blond hair, angelic features, the last Dragomir was always a sight to behold.

"Hey, Liss!" I greeted her. We hugged, and I felt her freeze in my arms. I pulled back immediately, senses on high alert, wondering if something was wrong.

But no, she was simply staring at me. "Rose, why do you smell like Adrian?" She asked me slowly, her jade eyes widening, first in surprise, then in accusation, finally settling for excitement.

Adrian strutted over and slid his arm around my shoulders. "We took a shower together." He announced, just as casually as if he had said the sky shone blue.

Lissa's eyes widened even more, if possible, falling on me, waiting for a confirmation to his statement. Of course, I shrugged him off immediately, glaring. "We did not take a shower _together." _I corrected hastily. "I took a shower at his place. Without him. I was alone." I added pointedly.

"Oh." Lissa sounded a little disappointed. She perked up again when she noticed my outfit. "Are those new? You look great, Rose!" She smiled at me.

I didn't need to look at Adrian to feel the smugness emanating from him. "Yeah, well, they're better than dirty clothes." I told her dismissively.

"You see how she treats my present? My little dhampir is simply impossible to please." Adrian sounded hurt, but I was pretty sure he was just pretending.

So was Lissa, apparently, because she cast him an amused look. "I'm impressed, Adrian. I thought you cared more about undressing her than the opposite."

"Yes, well, the clothes came after that part." He smiled lazily.

There were only so many naked calls about herself a girl could endure. "Thank God you're here, Lissa. One minute more with this guy and my sanity would have taken a serious toll."

She laughed. "Somehow, I think it's already too late for that. But seriously, Rose, you should have come back to my place if you a needed somewhere to stay." She told me, a little reproachfully.

"It's okay, Liss. Adrian helped me out." I smiled at her, not wanting her to feel bad.

"Obviously." She seemed amused still. "Well, that was sweet of you." She told Adrian brightly. It was always something to see the two face-to-face. I could almost feel the spirit power flowing between the two gorgeous Moroi. Their eyes locked together, and an unspoken message seemed to pass between them, too quick for me to catch. He was the first to look away.

I frowned. "I'm going to get some food." I decided, a little grumpily. If they wanted to be alone, I could do that.

"All right." Lissa turned her attention back to me. It was really difficult to stay mad at that sweet smile.

"Try to leave some food for the others." Adrian taunted me.

"I'll try." I said sarcastically, flashing my most brilliant smile. "And, Lissa, please… don't listen to anything he says." I warned her.

I spun on my heels, not waiting to hear Adrian's protests. I couldn't help but shake my head and laugh a little. He was impossible, but he was great that way.

I paused at the entrance of the cafeteria. I could hear the jumble of students, but for a reason I couldn't quite figure out, I preferred to stay outside to mingling with them. I didn't feel part of that world anymore, where the latest gossip kept you up at night and all you really wanted was to get your crush to notice you, while hoping to pass your latest exam you hadn't studied enough for. Not that I had ever done any of those things. But they still felt further away than ever.

But how could it be any other way? No one could go through what I had unscarred. At least I still had two true friends that loved me. And that was another matter, I thought as I entered the crowded room. As soon as I set a foot inside, I felt the weight of countless stares on me. Head high, I desperately tried to make myself seem more imposing than my five feet and a few inches. I strode purposefully towards the food, gathering a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs, two slices of cheesecake and bread with a thick slab of butter. Now this was living.

I ducked back outside as quickly as I could with my loaded tray. There was no one here I wanted to talk to that couldn't wait until tomorrow. After all, I shouldn't leave Adrian with Lissa for too long at a time. You could never be too sure of what he would say next.

But there were a lot of things I wasn't so sure about now. My future, at least, seemed clear. Alberta had told me I could re-enroll at St- Vlads, and I would work my butt of for even the ghost of a shot at being Lissa's guardian. But I wasn't so keen on just work and no play.

Except I didn't want to play all that much, either. Which brought me to Adrian. I needed someone I could depend on, and I wasn't a hundred percent sure Adrian could be that guy. He was so volatile; he could be there for me one instant, gone the next. How did I know that the moment I gave in to his advances, he wouldn't move on to his next target?

And how did I even know his feelings for me were real? I had put them to the test, again and again. So far, he had triumphed every time, so what was I really waiting for? But what if he was just messing around with me? Wasn't that what Adrian Ivashkov did?

So many questions, no certain answers. I had always been reckless, plunging head first into a situation and later weighing out the consequences. But since I had come back from Russia, I hadn't been so eager to rush into uncertainty. I knew I was damaged, but I just hoped it wasn't irreversible. I rather liked my old self.

Except all these questions meant nothing when my eyes fell on him. Sitting there with Lissa, there was no mistaking the way a spark lit his wonderful eyes the moment they fell on me, or the way his smile spread just a millimeter wider. Or the way my heart started pounding in my chest, and I just couldn't help but smile back at the drop-dead gorgeous royal.

"Aren't you hungry." Adrian remarked, amused, as I sat down in front of them and took a huge bite of spaghetti. "Was it our earlier exertions that left you famished?"

"Absolutely." I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "You just can't seem to satisfy my appetite, Ivashkov." I needled him.

Lissa giggled, but Adrian seemed to take it personally. "You haven't let me try." He said breezily, running a hand through his tousled hair, but his eyes were slightly narrowed, in what? Annoyance, disappointment, frustration? I couldn't tell.

Lissa seemed to sense it was time to change the subject. "Tell me again about Russia." She asked me. "I can't believe you were really there." Her eyes filled with longing at the thought of the country where so many Moroi came from.

Adrian stood up suddenly. "Ladies, I'm going for a smoke." He excused himself.

I looked up in surprise, realizing it had been a while since I had seen him intoxicated, either with alcohol or nicotine. I said so.

"You-" He began with his charming smile, but I cut him off.

"Please don't say 'I keep you intoxicated enough'" I groaned, exchanging a knowing glance with my best friend. "That would be so cliché." She giggled.

His charming smile didn't falter. "And I, for one, am not cliché." He told us, bowing gallantly. "Good evening to you, ladies."

I observed him walking away, and when he was out of earshot, turned back to Lissa who I sensed was watching me insistently.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him." She told me, her eyes reproachful.

I shrugged, feeling slightly uneasy. "It's okay. He doesn't take it personal. It's only Adrian." Hearing those words felt even more awful than saying them. Especially since I didn't think them in the least.

"I know you're still hurting from what happened in Russia." Lissa held my gaze, her voice soft. "Trust me, I know." I wasn't so sure her breakup with Christian was comparable to staking Dimitri through the heart, but who was I to point that out when my best friend was trying to empathise with me? "Just don't let what happened in the past make you miss out on your future."

"Oh no." I groaned. "Please don't tell me that by 'my future' you mean our Moroi playboy."

"He's not like that. Adrian would do anything for you, Rose, and you know it." She told me quietly, eyes earnest. "And I really think he could do you good."

There was a pause. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, Liss." I spoke at last, my voice slightly shaky. My eyes stung with tears. I looked down. "It hurts so much." I whispered.

She just nodded, her own eyes filling with sympathetic tears. We girls were so hopelessly mushy.

"I just really think that if you gave him a chance, he could make you feel better. You guys have a real connexion."

"Dimitri and I had a connexion." I sniffled.

"You did." She acknowledged. "But the one you have with Adrian could become just as strong, if not stronger, if you let it." She smiled encouragingly at me.

"Yeah." I shrugged. She was starting to convince me. "I'll give him a shot, then." I said uncertainly.

Her face turned radiant. "You won't regret it, Rose." She grinned.

A comfortable silence fell between us. Lissa was the first to break it. "If you do date him, though…" She giggled. "Promise me you'll borrow my shampoo! It's too weird, feeling as if I have two Adrian's around." She wrinkled her nose, laughing.

My eyes widened with alarm at that idea. "Please, no. One is so much more than enough." I laughed too, and in an instant, we were both splayed in the grass, giggling hysterically for no good reason. Damn, I had missed our girl time.

We were in that elegant state when Adrian returned. He looked at me quizzically, his face six feet above mine and entirely puzzled.

"Come." I gasped in between two fits of laughter, patting the grass next to me.

He seemed a little doubtful, but sat down anyways. "Whenever you're done, just tell me." He drawled, sounding bored, but I could just make out a hint of amusement in his eyes. I was starting to know him well.

A few seconds elapsed before we could catch our breath. "We're done." I grinned, still laughing a little, and he seemed unable to resist smiling back.

"Well, I have to go. I have to finish working on my Moroi history paper for tomorrow." Lissa said regretfully. "Walk me to my dorm?"

That's what we did, after I finished demolishing my meal in a few quick bites. We separated at her door, with the promise to meet for breakfast. Adrian's room was next in distance, but he told me he would accompany me to mine.

"So" I glanced at Adrian slyly as we walked through the campus. "What do we do now, Ivashkov?"

"I can think of a few things." His eyes had an interested gleam to them. "All of which require you to take your clothes off, some in a more creative fashion than others." And how could he have said that without flashing his brilliant smile, of course?

"How about, I make the plans, then, Adrian." I snorted.

"Ah." He closed his eyes briefly. "The way she says my name… it sends shiver up and down my spine." He brought a hand to his heart in mock ecstasy.

"Don't I know it." I rolled my eyes, giving him a small shove, not letting him see that his joke had hit dangerously close to home, considering that was exactly how he had made me feel lately.

By then, we were at the door of my dorm. We paused to say goodbye. He was watching me with a small smile.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You have grass in your hair, little dhampir." He told me, reaching over to remove the strands. His hand brushed against my skin, and suddenly all I could see were his emerald eyes, not so far from mine.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I complained half-heartedly.

He seemed to have finished, but instead of removing his hand, he brought it to my cheek, where his fingers lingered. I had to remind myself to breathe.

"Maybe I wanted to create a moment like this." He said slyly.

I couldn't do this anymore. Our bodies were so close, my face tilted up to look into his; his whole body angled towards me. I wanted him to kiss me, and I wanted him to do it _now. _I had never thought I would feel this passion for anyone again, after Dimitri. But there was no denying that my body was on fire.

"Kiss me, Adrian." I breathed.

He blinked in surprise, his body suddenly rigid. "Surely you don't mean that, little dhamipir." He said very softly.

"I do!" I stretched on the tip of my toes, trying to bring myself closer to him. "I do."

He didn't answer. Gently, very gently, his eyes locked on mine until the last instant, as if he were afraid I would disappear if he glanced away for as much as a second, Adrian Ivashkov brought his lips to mine. It was sweet and too short. His lips were incredibly soft, and a warm feeling spread throughout my body. Before I could hold on for more, he took a swift step back, a lazy grin back on his face.

"That's it?" I complained, not caring if I sounded childish.

He cupped my face in his strong hands, pressing his forehead to mine. "Only for now." He said softly, his green eyes shining with infinite joy. "I want to do this right, little dhampir. You have no idea how long I've waited for you. And now that I have you, I'm never letting go."

* * *

><p><strong>So? :D :D :D What did you think? Don't worry, a lot more is coming ;)<strong>

**Thanks again to all those who reviewed. I really love getting your feedback :D **

** Eminemsdaughter16 : Thanks, that means a lot ! :)**

** Lily Ivashkov : That's a good idea ;) And thanks! Hope you were satisfied with the ending then :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! So sorry, I got caught up in my midterm exams, and then vacation... I know I haven't unpdated in almost a month.**

**Here is, unfortunately, the end of this story. I really enjoyed having you along for the ride, and I hope you like the ending. It feels right to end it here, because I feel that over time I'm losing touch with these characters, and I don't want them to become all wrong. So this is probably the end of my VA fanfic (you can never say never though :P), until I find the next book that makes my heart race, and and fills my mind with amazing characters and gut-wrenching emotions and consumes all my thoughts and I just have to write about it or I'll burst. Well, you know how it is. And then I really hope we meet again on a next fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Btw, there is a couple weeks jump in time between part 3 and this one. Adrian gaves Rose his dating proposal, which I didn't write out, become, let's face it, we each have our own lovely version imagined that wouldn't come out as nicely on paper. And now, it's their first date after that :)<strong>

"Rose?"

My best friend was striding purposefully towards me, not noticing how all of the male eyes in the room temporarily shifted towards her. I straightened out of my defensive crouch, surprised.

"What's up Liss?" I asked, wondering why she was coming to the Dhampir training gym.

I could feel the flash of amused annoyance pass through her. "Rose, do you know what time it is?"

Eddie, who I had been facing off against, intervened helpfully. "Five o'clock."

I just stared at her, confused. "Did all the clocks in the Moroi dorm suddenly burst?"

Lissa rolled her blue eyes. "Rose, you have a date with Adrian. Now!"

"Oh shit!" I swore, horrified. "That's today? Oh damn! Thanks Liss!" Planting both of them there, I sprinted off towards the dorm.

I hadn't forgotten about our date, not really. I had just been so busy, what with school work, catching up to my training, Eddie agreeing to help me practice on weekends… I hadn't seen the time fly. Today had been rough. While I was better than Eddie, of course, he had some seriously good moves, and let's face it, he was much bigger, so the few times he caught me, he pummelled me to the ground. He was hardly the type to take it easy on a friend, which could be a good or a bad thing. My bruised body would probably go for the latter… but what with this training, I was feeling stronger than ever.

And so I was covered in dust and dried sweat. I desperately needed a shower, but Adrian had told me he would drop by in less than fifteen minutes. That left me very little time. I hopped into the shower and scrubbed myself vigorously. An image suddenly flashed through my mind. That time when I had showered at Adrian's and had come out smelling like him… The memory made me laugh every time. It had been a few weeks since that, and what had come after the shower. He had actually written me a dating proposal. I hadn't told him, but it was totally swoon worthy. I didn't usually do that, but I kept it in my bedside drawer, and often glanced at it after a long day.

Adrian hadn't kissed me again yet, but we had been hanging out a lot lately, and I had a feeling this just might be my lucky day.

Smiling at that thought, I wrapped myself in my towel and made to cross over to my cupboard.

"Well, well." Adrian was leaning against the counter, arching an elegant eyebrow. "This wasn't what I had in mind, but you're lucky I'm the type of man who doesn't mind impriovisiing ." He said cheerfully.

I froze. "Ivashkov!" I hissed. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"I did," he shrugged "but you didn't hear me. So I made myself comfortable." Seeing I was about to shoot a remark, he held up his hand in a shushing gesture. "Little dhampir, as much as this moment will stay engraved into my mind forever, you need to hurry, because this is a date that won't wait."

I scowled, and jogged over to my cupboard. Adrian turned his back pointedly, giving me some privacy. He was wearing a dark green polo, which was so close to the color of his eyes it just had to be custom-made, and slim jeans.

Trying to find something about the same level in the dress code, I furrowed through my clothes, but I was having trouble concentrating with him so close to me and me so…naked.

"Look" I growled. "Can you at least wait outside? How am I supposed to change with you here?"

"Don't you trust me that I won't look?" Adrian sounded surprised, but amused.

"Sure, and as much as I would trust a baby with a silver stake." I retorted, picking up a top with one hand. It was red, with some cleavage and lacy straps. That would do.

"Ah little dhampir, sometimes I think you don't take me seriously enough."

I glanced at him. He was shaking his head, but I couldn't see his expression. I felt a little guilty, except: "If this is a ploy to get me to let you stay while I change, it's not going to work" I told him, now searching for a matching bra. "Ivashkov, I swear, if you don't get yourself out my door in the next fifteen seconds, I'm going to scratch your eyes out and feed them to a Strigoi." I continued distractedly. I had found the pair of pants I wanted; the black ones Lissa said made my legs look nice.

He shuddered. "And here I thought you were a delicate little flower". There was an affectionate undertone to his voice. After reminding me to hurry, he moved out.

With a sigh of relief, I heard the door click shut. Quickly, I pulled on my clothes and dragged a brush through my long, wet hair. I hardly had the time to blow dry it now, but I could at least put some makeup on. Blush was unnecessary, but a little black eyeliner to sharpen my eyes in a feline-like way, some mascara to lengthen my lashes. Finally, a dab of the perfume he himself had given me, and I rushed out after him.

"Hey." I said, unexpectedly shy as I closed the door behind me. Adrian, who was lounging against the wall, took a step towards me, his green eyes softening.

"Little dhampir, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Sure." I said wryly. "Usually when you're heavily intoxicated."

He was so close I could feel the warmth emanating from his body, his face inches above mine. I lowered my eyes as he stroked my cheeks with two fingers, an unexpected pool of desire rising up from inside of me. "Adrian." I moaned, half a complaint, half a wish.

His lazy smile didn't leave his face as he stepped back. "Soon." Adrian grinned, taking my hand and leading me out. Hi hand was large around mine, soft and warm. I could settle for that.

"So where are we going?" I asked, curious. He hadn't said anything to me about it, but I knew he had discussed his plans with Lissa and I had felt her excitement through the bond, even though she had hidden her thoughts.

"Well, I was about to high jack a plane and speed of into the sunset with you" He stated casually (and I wouldn't have been surprised if he had, that's how crazy Adrian was) "but it's too cheesy. That, and your reputation would scare even the bravest pilot."

"Why?" I asked innocently. "Is it because of my criminal record?" I was joking.

"Indeed." Adrian said proudly, eyes twinkling. "Anyways, that wouldn't have stopped me, but my second idea was so good, it wasn't necessary." He added smugly.

I snorted. "You are just are so in love with yourself, Ivashkov."

He glanced sideways at me, his messy locks falling into his eyes. "What? Aren't you?"

I laughed, caught by surprise. Then I shoved him. Hard. "I don't fall so easily under your charm." I informed him.

"Good." The lazy smile was back, crinkling up his face just so. I forced myself to look away. Couldn't let him think I was fawning over him like every single other female that crossed his path. Gorgeous Moroi.

"Where are we going?" I asked, more insistently this time. But he didn't answer, just picked up the pace. We were heading towards the edge of the school grounds, through the forest. It was quiet here, leaving the bustle of students behind. The air swayed under a light breeze. The sky was getting clearer as dawn got nearer. We were enjoying the last minutes of the night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the cabin where Dimitri and I had… well, that time. My heart slowed painfully, as it always did when thinking of him. I couldn't detach my eyes from the sight while we passed in front of it, time seeming to stretch on forever. A part of me still desperately longed to go back there. Hide into his arms, his scent, his strength, his brooding dark eyes.

But that was the past now. And as we left it behind, my gaze slid away from the old memory. I did not look back.

"I didn't picture you as the wilderness type of guy." I remarked.

"You never give me any credit." Adrian shook his head, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"That's because you never deserved any." My words came out sharper than I had expected. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was joking.

"Until now." He stopped suddenly, and I froze.

It only took me a few heartbeats to understand what he meant, and then I gasped. In what seemed the space of a few seconds, the sun burst through the night, its light piercing the gray dusk, coloring the clouds in hues of red and purple and gold. Suddenly, through the cover of the trees, a single golden ray fell on us, a celestial spotlight.

I turned to face Adrian, and my breath caught. The newborn dawn framed his face in a gold halo, his hair ruffled by the playful breeze. And his eyes…His eyes, as they watched me intently, were positively glowing. For once, they weren't cool or shielded. I could read in them the depth of his feelings for me, the rawness of his desire, the all-consuming of his love, a silvery fire in those irises.

"Not bad, Ivashkov." I tried to play it cool, frightened by the enormity of what he felt. "How did you find this place?"

"I searched, far and wide, all across the land, for the perfect place." His eyes slipped past me, a melancholic look filling his face.

I crossed my arms. How could he look at me like that one second and joke around so easily the next? Still, this was more comfortable terrain. "I don't see any cigarette butts." I pointed out, signifying that I was less than convinced than he had been exploring around.

His eyes were back on me. "I promised you I would stop, little dhampir. I did."

"Oh."

A grin split his face. "But, I might have overheard some kids talking about this place."

I laughed. "That would explain a lot, Ivashkov."

He shrugged. "I might not have discovered it, but the sight is not so bad, hun?" He asked, green eyes on me, unwavering.

"Not at all" I glanced away, towards the dawn.

Why was I so uncomfortable? Reckless as I was, I had felt enough fear in my life to be able to recognize the feeling. The way Adrian looked at me… it frightened me. It was too big. I would let him down. He wanted me to be his everything, the way I had so easily let Dimitri become mine. Why was it so easy with Dimitri, and so difficult with Adrian? Was I so afraid of being hurt again?

So many questions, no answers. My eyes followed the sun's slow ascension, distractedly noticing that the golden ray was moving away, leaving me back into the shadows.

The realisation hit me like a sick jolt to the stomach. The moment was passing. I was letting it slip away, and I could never get it back.

I looked at Adrian. He was waiting for me, I could tell. He had hinted at us so many times, held me, comforted me, brought us here. But now it was my turn.

"Adrian." So many questions, no answers. My throat was tight as spoke. He laced his fingers with mine. A tiny, encouraging gesture, one of the many he did every day, that I had overlooked so thoughtlessly before. They gave me the strength to go on. "I'm scared."

I laughed, trying to make my confession less serious. But his face remained grave.

"Rose, I would do anything for you. You have my heart and my soul, faulty and corrupted as it is." We both laughed shortly. "But I need you to trust me." Adrian Ivashkov's words were the only thing that broke the silence of the forest.

"I want to." I swallowed hard. "I'll try." I whispered.

His eyes softened.

"That's all I can ask." He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. A shiver ran down my spine as his fingers came in contact with my skin, and suddenly I was pressing my body against his tall, graceful one, all questions forgotten. He kissed me, gently at first. His lips were so soft. But I wanted more. I was sealing the deal, and I appreciated him being nice, but I wanted every inch of that fiery Adrian personality. So I rose on the top of my toes, pressing myself always further into his warm body, my arms winding around his neck. He hands were on my hips, pulling me into him. Our mouths parted at the same time, our tongues mingling with ease. It tasted like apple cider and warm, sunny afternoons. All the while desire was pooling inside of me again, coursing through my body, threatening to explode. I was breathless, his hands on my body and his lips on mine sending fireworks cascading through me. I gave into the emotions, letting my mind relax and my body guide me as I kissed Adrian.

I didn't have to check to see I had stepped into the light.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sad to see this end, but at least now they're together, and they're not letting go. I will miss all of this, though. Any last comments ? :)<strong>


End file.
